


SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #6 “Candle on the water”

by roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist
Summary: Dealing with all of the changes in the family, Amber going back to medical school and Aala becoming a new mother, Spine and his family decide a sweet gesture of support, some loving gifts from all of them to Amber,  is the best way to help all of them feel better as they wait for Amber to return.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, siblings - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: SPG monster verse AU : Right Choices





	SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #6 “Candle on the water”

SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #6 “Candle on the water”

Spine made his way into his youngest daughter’s room and then went over and set the lil dhampir on her bed, watching as she nestled back into her pillows and Sprocket moved to pull the blankets up over her.

“Is she ok?” Sprocket asked. 

Spine nodded, “She is,” He told Sprocket, “I think She’s just very tired. She’s not slept well the last couple of days.”

Sprocket made a face, “WELL… I can't say I’m really surprised.” She sighed and flopped forward, “Lil thing feels it all doesn’t she?”

“I sometimes wonder,” The vampire lord said, “She certainly has a talent for understanding other people’s emotions.”

“She worries,” Sprocket said then grinned, “I think she gets it from you.”  
THen the lil naga’s face fell, “She’s still having nightmares tho daddy...to be honest…” She trailed off.

“You both are,” he asked, “Aren't you?”

Sprocket nodded and Spine came over and sat on the side of the bed next to her, “C’mere baby girl.” Then pulled her into a hug, “I’m sorry, all of those bad things happened. I wish I could go back in time and take that away.”

Sprocket snuggled into her father’s embrace, “it's not your fault and i know. It’s just something both of us need to work through. We also...well..”

“Miss Amber?” He finished. 

Sprocket nodded, “Why did she leave daddy? Did we do something wrong? Should I tell her that we’re sorry?” SHe sighed, “If we upset her somehow both of us wanna apologize.”

Spine let out a deep breath and pulled his middle child closer, “Hehe you are the middle now aren't you?” He tilted her face up to look at him, “So much like me.”

She smiled back at that,”Really? Even tho im not...Like Pearl and Amber?”

“OH Baby girl,” He rested his cheek on her soft brown curls, “ You are just as much my daughter as either of them. Screw genetics, you are MINE understand? And yes of course your like me,” He pulled back and smiled.

She looked up at him, “Thank you.” Then snuggled back into him again.

“Do you want to stay here today Sprocket?” He looked at the window, dawn wasn't far off. “I'm sure Pearl wont mind.”

She nodded, “I think so. Maybe if I’m here she wont have bad dreams, Or I can at least wake her up if she goes through one.”

Spine smiled at her and ruffled her curls, “I think that is a good idea. I’ll go let you to sleep, call if you need anything ok?”

“We will Daddy,” The lil naga smiled at him as he left and she turned back to her sister, “Scooch over Pearl,” She told her. 

In her sleep the lil Dhampir heard her and moved over to the other pillow, then snuggled back down next to her sister.  
Sprocket smiled and snuggled to, wrapping the sweet lil thing in both her arms and her tail.  
A few moments later both of them had completely dozed off.

Out in the hall Spine, after having shut the door, heaved a deep sigh and leaned his head against it.  
Wondering just how and if he was going to be able to help his oldest in all of this. 

“Poor Amber,” He sighed again.  
THen he heard someone call for him, “Mi amor?” 

He looked up and Saw his beloved Aala come around the corner. She truly looked radiant to him right then.  
It was so different from the time Pearl was born, as he watched while he could do nothing as the woman he loved and the child he was waiting to be born suffered horrid pain.  
Both of them growing weaker, until his precious lil Pearl was born.  
Her mother had given her life to bring her into the world and had no regrets, but had hurt so much to see the two of them suffer.  
Precious beings like that deserved to live and exist, come into the world without being in pain. 

This however was different. 

She looked happier and healthier than he had ever seen her. He had heard of human women having a “glow” When they were going to become mothers.  
It was very clear this applied to his darling Aala as well.  
She looked so very beautiful to him that even now it almost brought tears to the Vampire Lord’s eyes. 

He had been being WAY to over protective of her in all likelihood.  
Watching her all the time, keeping an eye on her, hovering.  
She laughed and called him very silly, that Micheal had said everything was going well and so far the baby was VERY healthy. 

Still he worried and fussed, So had Pearl and Sprocket. 

Pearl excited cus she was going to get to be a “Big” sister now, Sprocket because she was loving her new middle sibling role. 

It had been an amusing two months so far. Basically nearly every time Aala jumped, said a word or made a noise, one of them had been there to check on her. 

Amber had been in on the act too, tho a bit more tempered because she had seen the test results compliments of Micheal.  
But she had been enjoying helping Aala as well. 

Then she had nearly bitten Micheal and had been devastated by her lack of control.  
Spine had made a complete fool of himself TRYING to explain that it was normal for a vampire, especially one that had a ready supply of blood, to only be interested in the blood of their lover, or mate.  
There was nothing wrong with it, it was a normal desire and actually meant that she was more attracted to Micheal than she had ever realized.  
He had wanted to tell her all of that, that this desire for his blood was not dangerous, or evil, or meant anything bad. It was just an indication that perhaps she was ready to move to the next step in their relationship. 

He had done SUCH a bad job of trying to explain himself that he had left the poor child in tears, and even more ashamed and embarrassed than before.  
Pearl was FAR FAR, away from this ever being a point he’d have to address and had thought he’d have more time. 

The next day she was gone. 

He felt terrible about that. He was going to write it all down and send it to her, he needed to let her know this was normal. 

Micheal has also told him that her dark elf nature was there too, aggressive, powerful and proud. It made him so happy she was comfortable with both sides, until it all came crashing down on them. Leaving neither of them able to explain more before she was gone back to school. 

“ You look worried again,” She came up to him and gently caressed his cheek with one hand, “All of our girls are worrying you aren't they?”

“A lil,” He admitted turning to place a kiss on the inside of her palm, “I’m such a moron, and I hurt Amber so badly…”

“Oh Mi amor dont be silly,” She told him, taking her hand away and then going to hold his, “It was a situation none of us were ready for. If you like I can try to speak to her, or help you write to her.”

“I would be eternally grateful my Queen,” he told her, “Maybe you can do a better job. I feel like such a fool.” He stopped and looked back at the door, “and the lil ones, what happened … with your and them being kidnapped.. Its still…”

She nodded, “And it will for some time my love,” She told him, “But being there for them when they need you is the best thing you could do. Which you are doing marvelously I might add.” SHe smiled up at him, “Believe it or not, you are a very good Daddy.”

He smiled at her, “Thank you Aala,” then pulled her into a loving embrace, making sure to not hold her too tight.

She grinned up at him, “you silly thing, you can actually hug us you know? We won't break.”

He snickered a bit at that, “come with me to get a lil something to eat, then i think We should sleep some too.”

She grinned, “Nice to see you actually attempting to do what Micheal says for once.”

Spine cleared his throat, “Well… Yah it's pretty bad when I admit it isn't it?”  
He grinned.

Aala smiled and tugged him in the direction of the kitchen, “Not bad at all my love, glad you are learning.”

The rest of the day passed peacefully for most of the residents of the manor.  
When night time finally dawned tho, Sprocket awoke to find Pearl gone. 

“Pearl?” She sat up and looked around the room, no trace of her youngest sister was anywhere there. 

The lil naga quickly got out of bed and pulled on her robe heading out into the house.  
As she did this she encountered her parents just coming out of their own room for breakfast.

“Hey have either of you guys seen Pearl?” She asked. 

Aala and Spine both blinked and looked at each other.

“No Bebita,” Aala told her, “the two of us just woke up a few moments ago. Was she not in her room with you?”

Sprocket shook her head, “Nope. Help me find her please.”

Both of Her parents nodded and all of them set off into the manor to find the youngest of the Walter daughters.  
Surprisingly, as usual, Pearl was very good at hiding. Yet again turning up in the last place any of them thought to look. 

Amber’s room down in the solarium. 

She was leaning against the window of the window seat, looking like she wanted to sleep but was unable to. 

Sprocket instantly slid over to her, this room had a lot of sun in it during the afternoon and she was sitting right next to the window. 

“Pearl?” Sprocket asked instantly worried.

“Sprock,” She said, “Sorry I couldn't sleep.”

She didn't have any burns on her thank goodness, but did look exhausted. 

“Oh,” Sprocket hugged her, “I’m so sorry sis.”

“I keep worrying about her,” She said softly, “She belongs here with us, I know she has a right to go to school but..”

“Its ok sis,” Sprocket hugged her more. 

Pearl turned to look at her, “I was worried about you too.” She continued, “You were crying in your sleep yesterday. You kept having bad dreams.” She told her. 

“I…”Sprocket trailed off, “I’m sorry I don't remember pearl.”

“No its ok,” She hugged her, “You fell right back asleep after you woke up. But you looked so peaceful i didn't wanna bother you. You looked like you were really sleeping sound, first time since we were sick ive seen you sleep that sound.” She put her head on her older sister;s shoulder, “I couldn't stand the thought of waking you, so I just came down here to draw.”

She snuggled into Sprocket more, “I had a blanket with me when the sun came up, but I still couldn’t sleep. So i just stayed here and drew.”

Spine watched his two youngest from the doorway of what was Amber’s room. Poor Pearl sounded so tired and sad, like she had the weight of the world on those tiny shoulders of hers.  
He knocked carefully and came into the room. 

“Girls?” He asked. 

Sprocket looked up from where she was cuddling Pearl and shook her head a bit, “Hey daddy.”

“Hey,” He knelt down gently next to them, “Pearl honey? Did you sleep at all today? Or are you being like your Daddy?” He grinned at her a bit. 

She had to smile back, “Sorry, yah i guess.. I just.. Couldn't sleep.” 

Sprocket looked at her Father and then at her younger sister, “Should we get Micheal? She’s very tired Daddy.”

Spine frowned a bit and then turned to Aala in the door way, “Do you think we should? He…”

“It won't hurt to at least have him check on her Mi Amor,” She came over and sat down next to the girls, “Bebita?” She asked running her hand through Pearl’s black hair. 

“Hi momma,” She said softly, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“I know Bebita,” She said gently, “Would you like to talk to Micheal? He might know of something to help?”

She nodded against Sprocket. 

Aala turned to her husband, “Go get Micheal Mi Amor,” She told him, “I’ll stay with the lil ones ok?”

It took a few moments but by the time it was over Spine had carried the lil Dhampir up to the medical wing in the house and Micheal had taken a look at her. Aala had sent lil Sprocket off to hang out with her cousins, Dex and Specter, hoping to keep her from worrying too much.  
While Spine waited for Micheal to check on his youngest, instantly worried that the illness that had nearly killed Aala, Sprocket and Pearl, was still somehow affecting her. 

“Its not,” Micheal assured him, “She’s just tired and stressed from not sleeping,” His grin quirked a bit, “She’s her father’s daughter.”

Spine flushed a bit, apparently every single one of his children had inherited that stubborn streak.  
Aala giggled a bit at that mildly horrified expression and squeezed his hand, “Don't worry,” She told him, “At least we know it's nothing serious.”

“I think she needs to stay here for a day or so to make sure she gets some good sleep and she’ll be ok,” He told them, “I’ll make sure she’s got nothing worse than a lil stress bothering her.”

Spine nodded, “Thank you Micheal, This isn't easy on you either.”

The shapeshifter blushed and looked away, “I…. I should have been paying more attention Spine. I’m sorry I let that happen.”

“It's NOT your fault,” The Vampire Lord told his best friend, “It's just the way things work for people like me, and apparently that's really strong in Amber.”

Micheal nodded, “I’m almost to the point of just going up there and telling her I don't care… I’m not worried or scared...I just…”

Spine smiled, “If you want to do that then let me know, I’ll happily make all the arrangements for you.”

“Thanks,” Micheal told him. Then focused back on the lil girl, “Umm.. If it's ok with you Spine I’m not going to give Pearl anything to actually make her sleep. She had so much crap in her system when she was sick, even tho it months ago.”

“I understand,” Spine nodded, “I also trust your judgement. Unless she absolutely can't sleep then don't do that.”

Micheal nodded back, “I think if we just let her stay some place nice and quiet, She’ll be able to. I’m starting to wonder if she might be an Empath.”

“Empath? You mean able to pick up on other people’s emotions?” Spine asked.

“Its possible,” Micheal made a face, “we know so lil about what she is, this is basically a new territory for everyone. I’ll have to talk to Vlad and see if he’s seen any thing of the sort with His son.”

Spine’s mouth twitched up in a bit of a wry grin, “Well considering there are literally only THREE hybrids on the planet like this having to figure out much as she grows is not that big of a shock.”

“No doubt,” Micheal nodded, “Any how I’ll keep her as asleep as long as I can, she seems to be pretty relaxed now.” Micheal turned back to the girl that had finally dozed off and saw that her sketchbook had fallen onto the floor. “OH looks like she….”

The drawing on the sketchbook was small but very lovely.  
Of Herself, Sprocket and Amber, arranged Oldest to youngest, around a brightly glowing candle.  
With “Amber, always remember. We are your candle on the water. Love Pearl and Sprocket.”  
Written in Pearl’s loopy script next to the drawing. 

Spine watched the other man’s heart come into his eyes for a second and then he blinked and handed the book to Spine. 

“You know,” Micheal said softly, “I think Pearl might like it very much if you sent that drawing to Amber.”

Spine looked at the drawing and smiled at his best friend, “I think you might be right.” He smiled more, “I was going to get some things together to send to her. If you want to add something.”

Micheal snorted, “Can you ship me to her?” 

Spine grinned, “Tempting,” He put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “If you need to go to her go, we’ll be fine here.”

Micheal nodded, “Thank you.”

“Call me if Pearl needs me ok?” Spine asked.  
The medic nodded again and Spine went and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, “Sleep tight lil one.” 

Then left her in Micheal’s care. 

Out in the hallway he quickly met back up with Aala and showed her the drawing, telling her what he was planning. 

“I think sending her a care package would be a lovely idea Mi Amor,” Aala Smiled, “All of us, You, the lil ones and I can pick some things to send her that will make it even better.”

Spine smiled and hugged Aala warmly, “That’s wonderful. Thank you, ummmm….” He trailed off. 

“Need some help picking something to send a med student?” Aala grinned. 

“Yes please!” Spine thanked her. 

She reached over and took his hand, “Come with me.”

A few hours later Spine was walking into the postal center that Father Kincaid had installed at his hope center and church.  
Spine was carrying a decent sized box and walked up to the counter to see the Elderly Priest look up at him and smile. 

“Lord Walter,” The man grinned, “What brings you here?”

“I've told you many times father,” Spine smiled at him, “You can call me Spine.”

“Son,” The priest grinned, “I’ll call you want i think you should be called. Now.. how can this old man help you?” He noticed the box, “oooh.. Is that for the lil one gone off to med school?” 

Spine nodded, “I wanted someone I knew that would take care of it to ship it to Amber.”

The father smiled, “Lesse whatcha got in here.”

Spine nodded and Opened the box to show him, thankfully it had not been taped shut yet.  
It contained several things.  
First was the drawing that Pearl had done, placed in a nice sturdy frame so it would last the whole time Amber was there. Next was the gift from Aala, a stack of gift cards to just about every restaurant she had been able to think of because she remembered how much cafeteria food SUCKED. Along with a very nice DSM V/diagnosis kit that Aala had known she’d need.  
Spine had gotten quite the smile out of the first part of that one, and loved that Aala had been so thoughtful for the second part.  
The next thing was a Jump drive containing a recording that Sprocket had gotten Pearl to help her with it when she had felt better.  
It was the song that had inspired Pearl’s drawing, “Candle on the water.” Sprocket had also insisted on including the photo of the whole family from last christmas. Hoping that would help some, knowing her older sister might be lonely for them. 

Then from Micheal there was a lovely golden pendant, a small locket containing a heart shaped lapis lazuli and a lil note. “I couldn’t send you my real one, so this will have to do. Love Micheal.”

Finally there was what spine was sending her. Two things.  
A letter Aala had helped him write, ACTUALLY explaining to Amber what was going on with her. Hoping that it would help her to feel better about what had happened.  
The second was a pair of shoes that med students would need for their clinicals.  
He had no idea if she had a pair, so when Aala had told him about them, he had gone and gotten the nicest pair he could find for her. 

The father smiled at him, “I think the lil lady’s gonna love this stuff Sir. You and your family did a good job picking out stuff a med student would like.”

Spine blushed a bit, “Thank you.. If you could get it shipped to her as quickly as possible?”

“Will do sir,” The Priest told him, “I have a late pick up on the way.”

“Thank you Father Kincaid,” Spine told the man with genuine affection, “That means a lot.”

“It’ll help yer lil girl son,” The man smiled at him, “I know it.”

“I hope so,” Spine nodded, “Thank you again.”

The elderly man smiled at the Vampire Lord and Spine made his way back out to the car. He turned and looked off in the direction of the med school, thinking about Amber and hoping she was ok. 

“Remember how much we love you Amber,” He said to her, hoping she’d somehow at least know, “We’ll be waiting when you come home.”


End file.
